


In Case of Emergency

by Feathers7501



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Idea Where This Came From, blame Gina, dean has a giant cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/pseuds/Feathers7501
Summary: I saw a meme, a friend made a comment, this happened. Sorry. Not Sorry.





	In Case of Emergency

It wasn’t that Dean’s dick was deformed. It was just that it was huge. Not just huge, massive. Not just massive, enormous. This could have been an issue. In face it had been a huge issue in the past. Potential partners were either horrified, or so fascinated that no sex was had.

The reason for it not being an issue was that the love of Dean’s life – Castiel; thought that Dean’s Chrysler Building sized cock was perfect.

They were lying in bed together, enjoying a post prandial cuddle when Dean suddenly sat up and sniffed the air.

“What?” asked Castiel, “What is it?”

Dean threw back the bedclothes and walked to the window, his pendulous penis visible through the gap of his bow legs. 

“Shit Cas, the building’s on fire, we gotta go. No time for clothes, we’ll have to go naked! Go! Go! GO!” he shouted, the panic rising in his voice.

Dean strode over to the door and tried to open it, but predictably the door was jammed shut.

“We’ll have to use the window” he decided as he ran back across the room, his massive member bobbing and waving as he moved.

Cas remembered the emergency sign he had studied in the lobby and in the elevator.

“Dean!” he cried, “You can save us!” Dean turned from the window to look at Cas. “Huh?” he said.

“You can use your large love muscle to save us! We can see the fire escape from the window – we can use your substantial schlong to bridge the gap!” 

“But Cas, it won’t reach, not in this flaccid state – what will we do?” 

“Dean, I’ll help – let’s get you excited, we know you’re a shower and a grower!”

And with that Cas sank to his knees in front of Dean, admiring the shiny shaft of the huge heat seeking moisture missile. It was at times like these that Cas was grateful for his large hands. Cas placed his two hands on Dean’s gigantic junk and began to massage the flesh. Cradling the delicious dingus on both arms, he drew the head toward his waiting mouth. Licking confidently at the glans as the oversize organ grew and lengthened.

Dean threw back his head and let out a moan, all thoughts of the fire and any danger fleeing his head as pleasure overtook him. His torrid trouser snake grew, almost appearing to writhe between Cas’s massive hands, doubling in size as he chased his pleasure.

“Cas, God, Cas!” Dean groaned as he felt heat pooling in his belly. His prick pulsing in time with his heart as it sped up.

Cas released the massive member, Dean nearly overbalancing with the increased weight now jutting proudly from between his legs.

“Cas? You OK?” Dean opened his eyes and reoriented himself after the abrupt end to the pleasuring of his pork sword.

Castiel rose gracefully to his feet and leant in to kiss dean chastely on the mouth.

“Dean” he said with gravity. “Hurl your enormous penis out the window and climb us both to safety.”


End file.
